


cringe bath for my fail pain

by belialsmeat



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Chronic Pain, Domestic, M/M, Other, They/Themrey, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialsmeat/pseuds/belialsmeat
Summary: another self indulgent word vomit
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	cringe bath for my fail pain

**Author's Note:**

> cring

Benry groaned as they woke up. They ached- everywhere. Their joints, their muscles...they even had a headache. They rolled over and looked at where Gordon usually was, only to find his spot empty. He must be up playing a game or working. They squinted across at the clock.

_02:30_

Ew. They'd have to get onto Gordon for being up so late. Or early, whatever. They were in too much pain to care about trivial things.

"Gordonnnnn," they called out. "Freeeeemaaaaaan."

They heard Gordon walking to the room and tilted their head to look at him as he came in.

"Benry, hush, Joshua's asleep. What are you doing up?" 

"Could ask the same of you," they laughed a little but it trailed off into a pained noise. "I'm hurting again."

Gordon sat on the edge of the bed and put one hand on the other side of Benry, the other coming up to rest on their cheek. "Do you need anything?"

Benry leaned into his touch. "Bath. Warm bath."

Gordon kissed their forehead. "I'll go get it started."

He quickly headed off for the bathroom and started the water, then shortly after returned to their room. He held out his hand for Benry to take, but Benry held their arms up and smiled. Gordon sighed and lifted them up, carrying them to the bathroom. He set them down, helping them to stand and then undress before helping them into the tub. 

A purr rumbled up from deep in their chest as they sunk into the water. Gordon sat down next to the tub and reached over, petting Benry's head. They rested their head on the edge of the tub, looking up at Gordon.

"Thank you," they murmured. "Sorry I bitch about it, I know it's not the most gamer thing to do."

"Oh hush. Don't go telling anyone, but I like getting to take care of you." Gordon said softly, brushing their hair away and kissing their forehead. "Or that I love you or anything."

"Your secret's safe with me." Benry reached up and put their hands on Gordon's head, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
